The invention relates to a light bulb socket. More particularly, the invention relates to a decorative light bulb socket which is adapted to receive a decorative light bulb on a Christmas tree.
Referring to FIGS. 1 to 4, a conventional lamp socket 10 has a longitudinal recess 11, a bottom slot 12 communicating with the longitudinal recess 11, a rectangular hole 13 communicating with the bottom slot 12, a flange 17 disposed on top of the rectangular hole 13, and a step-shaped block 14 adjacent to the hole 13. The first conductor 15 inserts in the longitudinal recess 11. The second conductor 16 inserts in the rectangular hole 13. A base covers the bottom of the socket 10. The second conductor 16 has the first and second turning points 162 and 163, a distal end 161, and a tip 164 at the other end. It is very difficult to insert the second conductor 16 in the rectangular hole 13. Referring to FIGS. 2 to 4, the generally L-shaped conductor 16 is inserted in the narrow interior of the hole 13. The end 161 may be blocked by the step-shaped block 14 (as shown in FIG. 2). The second turning point 163 may be blocked by the wall of the hole 13 (as shown in FIG. 3). It is very difficult to position the second conductor 16 in the predetermined position (as shown in FIG. 4). If the user applies strong force on the second conductor 16, it will be deformed easily. Referring to FIG. 5, another lamp socket 20 receives a conductor 21. The conductor 21 has a rounded head 211 and a taper-pointed end 212. The conductor 21 is not easily positioned on the predetermined position before the bulb is inserted.